indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvonne Metcalf
' Metcalf, Yvonne ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' She had been a cheerfully disorganized, borderline messy actor who courted the public eye.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 105 *'Hair:' Dark *'Eyes:' Green *'Address:' Apartment 1126, 532 Central Park South, New York City, New York *'Occupation:' Actress in Tune In Description *She had dark hair, dark skin, was well dressed, and had lovely green eyes.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 100 *Her fingernails were painted a sparkling scarlet with tiny white stripes; she was wearing a flashy red-and-white-striped bodysuit.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 101 Personality *She was successful in her chosen field and was dedicated to that field.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 105 *She had been amused at herself, ready for fun, enjoyed her lifestyle, and was ambitious.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 107 *According to Roarke, she was vain, admirably so; she was impulsive, entertainingly so.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 120, 121 He also said she was lovely, entertaining, bright, excellent in bed; he imaged there were a great many men in her life.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 121 History *She won an Emmy last year and had been doing the talk show rounds.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 100 *A year and a half ago, roughly around November-December of 2056, she documented a dinner date with Roarke in her electronic diary.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 106 *Roarke said he was friends with Yvonne Metcalf, they were close at one time, and lovers, briefly.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 104 They drifted apart once her career took off and made numerous demands on her time and energy.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 118 **The last time he saw her was December 31, 2057/January 1, 2058; he danced with her at a party, she went home with him, they had sex, conversation, and brunch. He didn't hear from her again until six or seven weeks later (mid-February). He brushed her off, saying he was involved with someone.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 119 *In California, she worked as a weather girl at a station until she started drawing in viewers and increasing ratings. She was allowed to do some soft features on the midday as ratings went up.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 271 Homicide Information *Second murder in Glory in Death. *She may have been murdered near midnight on May 7, 2058.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 107 (See Note below)Note: The days in Glory in Death do not run from day to day to day. A day may be skipped with no mention of date given or that action has moved several days forward from one event to the next. In the first citation, when the dates for Glory in Death are given from May 3-June 3, one may be fairly confident those dates are accurate. The citations, and numerous book pages provided are an effort to fix times of events as accurately as possible. *Her body was found at 532 Central Park South on the patio at the rear of a building in a trendy, upper middle class neighborhood.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 99 *She had only one stylish red-and-white-striped heel at the scene of her murder.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 100 *Her throat was deeply cut; severed jugular.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 100 There was no robbery, and no signs of sexual assault or struggle.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 100, 101 *The murder weapon was a thin, smooth-edged blade, nine inches (22.86 cm) in length, tapered from point to hilt - the point was honed to a V. She was frontally attacked with one swipe of the weapon across the throat from right to left, and at a slight angle (severing the jugular).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 137 *Murdered by C. J. Morse.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 290 Interesting Facts *Morse showed up with a crew from Channel 75 while Eve was examining Yvonne's body at the murder scene.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 101 *She was the star of Tune In.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 102 *In her electronic diary, she listed a lunch at the Crown Room with B.C.; a beauty day at Paradise; a workout at Fitness Palace. The day of her meeting she had meetings, including a midnight meeting, though she did not list with whom or where.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 106, 107 *Feeney said she had a nice nest egg set aside.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 145 *Sitcoms were a dead medium in 2058 that had been revived over the past couple of years by talent such as Yvonne Metcalf.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 161 *File number: 47815-MGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 182 *She was in negotiations with David Angelini for the lead in a movie. It was all done very quietly as her contract for Tune In was coming up. She wanted a three-feature deal, international distribution, and twenty hours' straight promotions.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 195, 196 References Metcalf, Yvonne Metcalf, Yvonne Metcalf, Yvonne